Soulmates 2: Wedding
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: After some time Bill finally got the courage to ask the final question. But it didn't go as planned.


**This was a request. Let's see how it goes**

* * *

"I can't"

Those were the last words he heard from his boyfriend, before he disappeared. He had thought they were ready for this. Thought he wanted it as much as he did. But obviously, he didn't.

Dipper had run off into the woods, leaving a very confused demon at the shack. Bill sat down in front of the shack with a sigh. He looked back at the ring he got. It was something simple. Just a simple ring with a blue stone and a yellow stone.

He had gotten it because he knew Dipper didn't like expensive stuff. He liked the simple things in life. Even though the ring was special and pretty expensive, he had thought it wasn't to much.

Maybe it was though. Something had to be wrong. He had waited so long for this.

It took him weeks to get Fords trust, and even months to get him to agree to the wedding. He had begged the old man to say yes. Since the teen's parents weren't there, he had asked the next best person.

He could've asked Stan, but he wouldn't even be interested enough to even listen. Though the demon doubted he would've gotten away with it, not with at least one black eye. Maybe even a broken nose. Mabel would've screamed at him how happy she was. After beating him up for taking so long.

And if he was being honest, Fords opinion mattered the most to him. He had betrayed the old man time to time again, used him for everything. He had to get his approval. Nothing else had mattered to him.

But now it didn't matter anymore. Dipper had clearly stated his opinion on this. Maybe, hopefully, he just wasn't ready for this. Yeah, he was just twenty, but it was old enough.

They were soulmates, made for each other, and yet Dipper said no. Denied him.

He knew it had been a bad idea to rely on human feelings. He had allowed Dipper to show him these feelings, to make him understand better, what they had. He knew he had a soulmate, but after centuries he had given up hope on finding the right person.

With an angry yell, he threw the ring deep into the woods. Given he wasn't human, he could've thrown it to the end of the world, but the woods were fine for now. He should probably stay away for a while, give the human some space. Even if he didn't want to. But it would calm him down too.

Another thing Dipper had taught him was, that sometimes the needs of others were more important, than his own. And he hated it.

"It's not your fault, you know" a voice behind him stated.

The Demon turned around to find Mabel behind him. She probably had seen everything through the window in the kitchen. She always knew when something was going on, even if you didn't want her to know, she knew.

So, she also knew of his plans. He expected nothing else.

"Yeah right. Who else is there to blame?" he asked. He pulled up his legs, arms resting on them, along with his head. He looked towards the wood. The brunet wouldn't come out for hours.

"Well" Mabel put a hand on her chin, pretending to be in thought. "That would be mum and dad" she said.

"WHAT!" the demon sprung up, turning around to face her. How could their parents be the reason? They couldn't be the reason his Pine tree ran off into the woods, denying his proposal?

"C'mon" the female twin walked inside, waiting for the blond to follow her. Which he did. He needed to know what happened. Why he was denied in such a way. He wouldn't have minded with any other human, but his soulmate? No way he could sit down and wait.

Even though it was his previous plan. Now, it seemed like Mabel had a new answer for him.

Mabel walked up to her room, pulling out an old scrapbook. She brushed the dirt off of it, revealing Dippers real name.

'Mason Pines' was the label of it. It was blue and his birthmark was engraved on the top. Carefully, she opened it.

"The reason he denied you was because he's engaged" she explained.

"WHAT!" the demon screamed again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been with the brunet for a long time now, but he never mentioned such a thing.

Before him was a picture of a younger Dipper along with a girl he didn't know. She had long ginger colored hair and green eyes. Some freckles on her face, skin a porcelain tone. She was something humans could call beautiful. Most probably did. But to Bill, she looked like a threat, nothing more. Something that stood in his way.

Whoever she was, she was going to marry his Pine tree. And that was something he would not allow. She had to get out of the way. On the picture, both of them looked like they were fifteen. So that picture wasn't taken to long ago.

"It's not like he wanted to. It was something arranged before we were born. Our parents and her parents agreed to an arranged marriage. They were expecting a girl, mom and dad were expecting us, a girl and a boy. The thought it was a good idea, because Stephanie's parents are rich, we aren't. Mom and dad only saw the money coming for them, they didn't think about him" she explained.

Bill had to take some calming breaths before he could say anything. So it wasn't what Dipper wanted. That was at least something positive. Probably the reason he had run away. He didn't want to think about the fact, that he had to go. That he had to leave the demon behind.

"They like each other, yeah. But they aren't happy with it" Mabel looked back at the demon, closing the scrapbook.

"Of course he isn't happy with it. He was supposed to be with me!" the demon exclaimed. How could Dipper possibly be happy with someone, he wasn't meant to be with? With a groan, he let himself fall onto the bed, facing the ceiling.

"Yeah, after Dipper and Stephanie first met, they tried to get along. They started a friendship, but it stayed there. Love was never a possibly for them, I can tell you that. Actually, they secretly planned to marry someone else, and never talk to their parents again. They stay in contact and talk sometimes" she shrugged.

The demon lifted his head, a grin spreading across his face. He hadn't understood Dippers message. He didn't say no to the marriage, he said no to something far better. He hadn't run off because he was sad. God sometimes he was just stupid.

Jumping off of the bed, Bill ran down the stairs. Well, he fell down the stairs. Sometimes he forgot about those things when he was excited. He groaned, pushing himself off of the ground. But the pain was quickly forgotten, and he ran out of the house.

Stan looked into the hallway, confused about the situation. "What the heck is wrong with him this time?" the old man asked.

"He asked Dipper to marry him" Mabel answered cheerfully. She jumped down the stairs toward her Grunkle.

"Well, took him long enough" Stan went back to his beloved chair. Probably to watch someone fight on TV. He loved those shows.

"I know, right?" the female chirped. "But Dipper said no. Because of the deal Mom and Dad made" she sat at the table nearby. "Still, I think he found a way around it."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. The thing with that rich girl. The kid talked about it once. Stupid idea" Stan grumbled. He was not okay with the choice the twin's parents had made. Deciding something for them, before they were even born.

The worst idea he had heard in his entire life.

Mabel giggled. "Yep, and that dork of a demon got the message. So be prepared Grunkle Stan, in a few weeks Dip's goring to be married" the brunet threw her arms out.

"This is going to be disaster"

"NO! it will be beautiful and with glitter. Confetti everywhere, and I bet I can get Dipper to wear a dress" Mabel's eyes sparkled at the thought of her twin brother in a white dress with blue straps.

"I bet fifty bucks he doesn't" Stan retorted.

"Deal" Mabel smiled. "Now help me prepare the fireworks"

* * *

Bill was searching the entire forest. Why did he have to throw away that stupid ring? It had to be here somewhere. He didn't throw it that far, did he? He had been searching for almost thirty minutes now.

"it has to be here somewhere" the demon mumbled. But there was nothing but grass and stones.

"Looking for this?"

Turning around quickly, the demon came face to face with the young man that had rejected him just an hour ago.

Dipper was holding the mal silver ring with the golden and blue stones. He held it out to the demon, who took it quickly.

"I take it you talked with Mabel?" Dipper raised an eyebrow. He didn't look sad at all, and now that Bill knew why, he wasn't surprised by that.

"You could've just told me you know?" Bill scoffed. He was just annoyed by now. If he wanted to get back at him for the prank a few weeks ago, or the time he had messed with Fords invention, he could've done anything, ANYTHING else. But NO! He had to be more than just a little cruel.

"I know, but where's the fun in that. Not like you didn't figure it out" the brunet smiled.

If Bill was being honest, he couldn't stay mad at Dipper. Not when he was smiling at him like that. He was never good at staying angry at Dipper.

"Oh yeah. You spend too much time with me Pine tree. Seriously though, next time you tell me that you meant 'not yet', not just 'I can't'. If you wanted to talk with that girl first, you could've said so" the demon stated.

He had figured out Dippers very cruel message. When he said, he couldn't marry him, he really meant that he couldn't just yet. He wanted to tell that stupid rich girl first. He probably had talked with her enough times and told her that his boyfriend finally had the guts to propose.

That little sneak.

"Fine fine, that was mean. I won't do that again" Dipper agreed. He had gotten his vey twisted version of satisfaction. Bill had done it enough times, and Dipper thought he could use some of his own medicine. He would have some free time of that for a while now. That was a plus.

"So, I take that as a yes?" the demon asked hopefully.

Dipper just laughed and took the ring back, putting it on his finger. Oh Mabel was going to torture him with wedding plans.

* * *

Weeks later it had finally come to the time they were married. Mabel really did convince him to wear a dress. Stan had paid up, like promised. The old man was not happy with it, unlike his niece. She was very happy o have more money for her scrapbooks and other stuff. Probably for something stupid her next crush that would come along. She got one like, every week.

Finally, Dipper and Bill sat down at one of the tables.

"You know, there is one more reason we had to get married" Dipper said, stirring the water in the glass with a straw. It was pretty clear that he was nervous. And the fact that he didn't drink anything was pretty suspicious to the demon.

Sure, Dipper wasn't a drinker, but on his wedding day he could take some. It wouldn't be too bad.

"That is?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Well… remember the time you said that demons could get humans pregnant? Even if it was a boy?" Dipper looked up through his bangs, eyes slightly hidden, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah" the demon answered slowly.

"A good reason not to drink right?" he chuckled.

"A pretty good one" Bill agreed. "Pregnant already, well that was uncalled for. And I didnt even notice for weeks" he laughed.

"WHAT!"

Dipper yelped, turning around to see Ford standing there, and he seemed pretty mad. Maybe he should've told the demon in private. Bill wasn't going to get out of this one alive. It stayed quiet for some time, and Dipper thought they might get out of this one.

"I give you three seconds to run Demon" Ford said lowly. Bill sprung up, running away with Ford on his trails. Dipper groaned.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN DEMON!" he heard Ford scream. But Bill was just laughing. He knew Ford wouldn't kill him. Dipper would never talk with him again, if he did.

"Grunkle Ford leave him alone. It's not his fault. It's nature!" Mabel screamed, running after her Grunkle.

This was the weirdest wedding ever.

* * *

**So this went better, than I thought. It's a bit short but has everything needed. Even if you might be confused at some point, I don't care. It's how I roll.**


End file.
